yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 051
てた | romaji = Karisuma o Suteta Otoko | japanese translated = Man Who Gave Up Charisma | english = Bounty Hunting | japanese air date = May 9, 2018 | english air date = October 6, 2019 | japanese opening = go forward | english opening = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | japanese ending = BOY | english ending = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | screenwriter = Atsushi Maekawa | director = Kimiharu Muto | storyboard artist = Masahiro Takada | animation director = Yuya Kawamura }} "Bounty Hunting", known as "Man Who Gave Up Charisma" in the original version, is the fifty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on May 9, 2018, and became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day. It aired on Teletoon on October 6, 2019. Featured Duel: Soulburner vs. The Gore The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. Turn 1: The Gore The Gore activates his Skill "Dinowrestle Revolution", activating "World Dino Wrestling" directly from his Deck. While The Gore controls a "Dinowrestler" monster, The Gore and Soulburner can only attack with one monster each Battle Phase. If a "Dinowrestler" The Gore controls attacks Soulburner's monster, The Gore's monster gains 200 ATK during damage calculation only. The Gore Normal Summons "Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor" (1800/0). The Gore activates the Continuous Spell Card "Dinomuscle", increasing the ATK of "Dinowrestle" monsters The Gore controls by 400 ("Capoeiraptor": 1800 → 2200 ATK). Turn 2: Soulburner Soulburner activates the effect of "Salamangreat Meer" in his hand, sending a "Salamangreat" monster from his hand to the GY to Special Summon it (800/600). He sends "Salamangreat Falco". Soulburner activates the effect of "Falco" in his GY, returning a "Salamangreat" monster he controls to the hand to Special Summon it (1200/1600). He returns "Meer". As "Meer" was added to Soulburner's hand other than his normal draw, he activates its effect, Special Summoning it (800/600). Soulburner Normal Summons "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar" (1800/1200). Soulburner uses "Meer", "Falco", and "Jack Jaguar" to Link Summon "Salamangreat Heatleo" (2300/LINK-3/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Heatleo" was Link Summoned, Soulburner activates its effect, shuffling a card in The Gore's Spell & Trap Zone into the Deck. He shuffles "Dinomuscle" ("Capoeiraptor": 2200 → 1800 ATK). As "Heatleo" was Link Summoned, Soulburner activates the effect of "Jack Jaguar" in his GY, shuffling a "Salamangreat" monster in his GY into his Deck to Special Summon it to a zone "Heatleo" points to. He shuffles "Falco" and Special Summons "Jack Jaguar" (1800/1200) to the zone the bottom-left Link Arrow of "Heatleo" points to. Soulburner Sets a card. "Heatleo" attacks "Capoeiraptor". As "Capoeiraptor" is in Attack Position, it cannot be destroyed by battle. The attack continues (The Gore: 4000 → 3500 LP). As "Capoeiraptor" was attacked, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. Turn 3: The Gore As "Capoeiraptor" is in Defense Position, The Gore activates its effect, Special Summoning another "Capoeiraptor" from his Deck (1800/0). The Gore Normal Summons "Dinowrestler Capaptera" (1600/0). The Gore uses both copies of "Capoeiraptor" and "Capaptera" to Link Summon "Dinowrestler King T Wrextle" (3000/LINK-3/↙↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Capaptera" was sent to the GY as a Link Material for the Link Summon of a "Dinowrestler" Link Monster, The Gore activates its effect, making that Link Monster gain 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase of this turn ("King T Wrextle": 3000 → 4000 ATK). "King T Wrextle" attacks "Heatleo". The effect of "World Dino Wrestling" increases the ATK of "King T Wrextle" by 200 during damage calculation only ("King T Wrextle": 4000 → 4200 ATK). When "King T Wrextle" attacks, Soulburner cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. The attack continues (Soulburner: 4000 → 2100 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.